Talk:Viability Ranking/@comment-39230426-20191214052359
'Warmaster Sherezar: OP to OP-' OH BOY, CONTROVERSY TIME, Ok in all seriousness tho, Sherry has had a small drop coming for a while now. The meta just isn't as Sherezar-friendly as it used to be. Time for the reasons, More and more monsters with the Area Dodge trait are getting released almost monthly, so Sherry has been having a really hard time adapting to these kinds of monsters simply because just about all of his best skills that players are pretty much always gonna be running are all AoE. Think about it, Great Dispel, Wizard's Negation, Rejuvination, Grandmaster's Scroll, Random Spellbook, all AoEs, and it's highly unlikely that anyone would ever see a Sherezar running Master's Scroll just for Area Dodge monsters. His denies are just... honestly not as good as what a lot of other monsters can do. Don't get me wrong, his other skills do back up his lacking denies, but all he does is just straight CDA without any added benefits and Random Control Skills (which if I must bring back up the reasonings for moving Xiron the Ruby down, Random Controls are a lot more wildly inconsistent compared to other deny forms). Look at other CDA deniers that are oftenly used, Pierceid backs up her CDA with a 3-Turn CD, Pumpseed backs his up with tortures and a single 3-Turn DC, hell, Sunblast backs his up with Sunburn at least and Al Canine backs his up with Guard Down. Sherezar has AoE CDA and nothing else. Just that. Great Dispel is becoming a worse and worse trait as time goes on honestly. Firstly it's a Battlefield NER + PER, meaning no statuses whatsoever. In a meta where Turn-0 statuses are important, say like your team's SC: Mega Taunter gets shut-down turn 1 by your own hand, your team also loses Sherezar's CDA Protection, which could have come in handy, maybe you just stripped your Pierce user of their Pierce, maybe you just took away the SC: Double Stamina that Thalassa kinda needs to fully function with her Stamina Costs, maybe you just stripped your team of Mirak's useful Protections, etc. Oh and also, Great Dispel also acts as really good Anticipation bait, so lol you just used it and gave your enemy's Hookuai or Ragnarok a free turn. It's a really risky skill that is just is not worth it much anymore in the end. Lastly, look at the meta. Hop into online and view the meta and what is most commonly found online right now. Sherezar is honestly hard-walled by so many common monsters in the game it isn't even funny. He's pretty easily walled and shot down by Hookuai, Ugluk, Kronx, Wyrmlad, Wickah, Hornet, Helgudin, Makugan, max trait Madam Fusion, and even the recent Wildbird. Elvira + Wildbird is a gg for Sherezar. The meta has grown, and it really hasn't been as kind to Sherezar as much as it has been for others. That said, he's still OP-, which gives him a lot of usefulness regardless. OP- is a phenomenal tier for someone to be in pretty much no matter what.